Generally, cosmetic compositions that are required to have long-acting properties are prepared as water-in-oil (WO) type emulsions having oil as an external phase in order to increase their resistance to sweat or water. Oil-in-water (O/W) type cosmetic compositions have an advantage in that they give a fresh feeling upon application to the skin compared to water-in-oil type cosmetic compositions, but have a shortcoming in that they are easily washed out with sweat or water, even though studies have been continuously conducted to increase the water resistance thereof. On the other hand, water-in-oil type cosmetic compositions have excellent long-acting properties compared to oil-in-water cosmetic compositions, but have shortcomings in that they give a heavy feeling and are sticky. Such shortcomings can be somewhat overcome by reducing the viscosity of the cosmetic compositions, but it is generally known that water-in oil type cosmetic compositions have low emulsion stability compared to oil-in-water cosmetic compositions. Particularly, water-in-oil type cosmetic products with low viscosity have a problem in that the stability of the products is low because the internal water phase is separated from the external oil phase when the cosmetic products are stored in containers for a long period of time during circulation. Due to this problem, there is a limit to reducing the viscosity of water-in-oil type cosmetic products.
For this reason, a water-in-oil type cosmetic composition is adjusted to low viscosity and placed in a tube or a deep-pump container according to the intended use thereof. Even when the external oil phase of this cosmetic product is separated from the internal water phase, it is mixed with the internal water phase when the cosmetic product is shaken by the user before use. However, this cosmetic product is inconvenient to use and also leaves a large amount of residue that causes a complaint. For this reason, cosmetic products that do not need to be shaken have been developed, and in the process of preparing these cosmetic products, the viscosity of the cosmetic products is increased to about 10000 cps in order to increase the stability thereof.